Julie is Followed
Title: Julie is Followed Players: '''Chiang and Juliet Parrish '''Location: Central California: Bed and Breakfast Synopsis: Julie returns to the bed and breakfast, only to be followed by Bates' main thug Chiang! LOG BEGINS Chiang walks into the B&B, moving to the Co-Owner that is in the employ of Bates, "So, is she here?" Said Co-Owner nods slightly, "She is." Juliet Parrish has moved from the ranch again, having tried to keep things on the low-key side. Currently she's seated in one of the patio chairs outside the B&B, quietly reading, a glass of lemonade on the table beside her. The fake-ruby necklace is settled around her neck, the one Pyotr gave her. Chiang frowns slightly, "Well, do I have to ask you where she is, or are you going to point her out to me?" The co-Owner sighs, "Look, something is bugging me about our deal…." He pauses, as he sees the look on Chiang's face. It is one that is attentive, and even smiling, but the eyes… the eyes of Chiang are very hard, almost as if death is peering out. The co-owner stammers, "P-p-patio…" Chiang nods once, and moves towards the Patio. He moves slowly, as if he belongs, and is not actually just looking for someone. What could -possibly- be bothering the co-owner, he's only been responsible for nearly getting her arrested and converted (again) once, and who knows what now? Juliet is oblivious, however, absorbed in her reading. The Co-Owner moves to the back room, where he gets a BIG drink of something hard. Chiang however, slips onto the patio, and looks around. He spots Julie, and moves to a place he can watch her, without being seen. He grabs a newspaper from the table next to his seat, and folds it in such a way that he looks over the top of it, at Julie, while to most people, it appears he is reading the paper. Juliet Parrish reaches over blindly for her glass, never taking her eyes off the novel. It's some sort of romance, it seems. How educational. Lifting the glass, the straw slips between her lips, which she sips quietly. Chiang continues to watch, knowing that eventually, Julie will do something interesting. Maybe she will meet with a Resistance Member. Or finish her lemonade. Looking at the glass as if it suddenly grew legs, she sighs, and moves to stand. Juliet closes her book, tucking it against her side as she stretches. Time for a shower, then a nap…she'll be going to the ranch muuuuuch later tonight, not that anyone knows that, and for the rest of the day, nope, her schedule is just boring. A Waiter walks up to Julie, "Excuse me, Miss Parrish? You have a phone call…" Chiang smiles, "Things get interesting now…." he mutters to himself. Julie is going somewhere, and now… There is a call? Can't be Mr. Bates, can it? He is supposed to be meeting with Diana…. Juliet Parrish blinks, frowning softly. "I do?" she returns, clearly not expecting anything. But she nods, and motions with her empty hand. "lead the way." The waiter points to a Phone next to the Table Chaing is at. Of course, Julie might notice Chaing, or she might be too interested in the phone call. Juliet Parrish is interested in the phone call, moving to answer it. Her back ends up towards Chaing, and she speaks quietly, "Hello?" Chiang just smiles, and will listen to this side of the phone conversation, and check the Wire taps later. Juliet Parrish turns slowly, surveying those around her as Heather speaks, and coming face to face with Chaing. She blinks in surprise, and can't help it the "Chaing?" that comes out, before she blinks, and frowns at the phone. "I think you have the wrong number." She says into the phone, before hanging up. "What the hell are you doing here?" she notes to the man behind his paper. Chiang smiles, "Oh, just taking in the country… it seems to make you feel better, so why not me?" He shrugs slightly, "And it is doing wonders for my attitude." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, studying the seated figure. "No, the walks that I'm supposed take out here make me feel better." she points out, hanging up the phone. Chiang points to the phone, "Wrong Number, but they knew your name? Sounds kind of… Interesting to me." Juliet Parrish chuckles softly. "Everyone knows my name, just like they know Nathan's, or Diana's…and it's not exactly a secret I come here. I just don't like to be disturbed. The inn-keepers do their best to keep calls from getting through…" Chiang mmmhmm's, "I see. Most convenient for you, isn't it?" He contemplates asking Julie something flat out, but than, he would be warning her. "Well, don't let me keep you from whatever it is you planned on doing." Yes, go to your room, dear girl. Call the person back. The Cameras will keep their eyes on you. Good thing I had them installed last night when you were on your way out, eh Julie? Chiang smiles a little wider, "I think I'll be heading up to my room for a nap shortly…" "I was actually just heading back to the city. I thought Nathan might want to have dinner before I start back at the office tomorrow." Julie responds sweetly. She has too many alarms going off in her head at this…it's just too strange. Chiang nods slightly, "Well, Mr Bates is in a meeting with Diana right now… and for at least the next few hours. Likely won't have any free time until tomorrow. Diana has something new and important to talk to him about. He went to the Consulate, and sent me away, and give me the day off. Obviously, he thinks it will take some time before he is available." Juliet Parrish ahs softly, shaking her head. "How convenient," she practically coos. "I suppose it'll be drinks at my place then…enjoy your day off, Chaing," She moves to leave Chaing where he's sitting…time to pack up her room and leave! Chiang smiles, "You to, Dr. Parrish." He'll just wait for a few seconds, than head to… wait, "Mind if I walk you to your room> I've heard rumors of Spying Lizards going on out here. I'd hate for you to have to shoot another Visitor." "That's alright," Juliet answers sweetly, waving her hand at Chaing. "Sit, relax…try the lemonade." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG